13 13
by Mello Evans
Summary: BB faria sua ultima obra prima para L. .:Slash:.


**Songfic**

**Título: **13 13

**Autora**: Srta. Mello Evans

**Shipper****: ** L/Beyond Birthday.

**Gênero:** Slash (Yaoi)/ Romance (?)/ Crime/ Lemon Cal. **Não gosta? Não leia!**

**Classificação: **NC - 17 (M)

**Sem beta.**

**Song: **I miss you** –** Blink 182 _(Música preferida da presenteada)_

**Presente** "_estepe"_ para a minha esposinha Noah Noose. Faz tempo que a gente não se vê pessoalmente, não?

**Disclaimer: **Death Note pertence ao Tsugumi Ohba e o BB foi brilhantemente inventado por Inshin Nishio.

* * *

**Hello there, the angel from my nightmare**

_Olá, anjo do meu pesadelo_

**The shadow in the background of the morgue**

_A sombra no fundo do necrotério_

**The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley**

_A vítima menos suspeita na escuridão no vale_

**We can live like Jack and Sally if we want**

_Podemos viver como Jack e Sally se quisermos_

**Where you can always find me**

_Onde você sempre pode me encontrar_

**We'll have Halloween on Christmas**

_Nós teremos o Dia das Bruxas no Natal_

**And in the night we'll wish this never ends**

_E na noite desejaremos que isto nunca acabe_

**We'll wish this never ends**

_Desejaremos que isto nunca acabe_

Beyond estava no fundo do salão de um necrotério de Los Angeles. Estava lá clandestinamente, mas não sairia até ver como estava o brinquedo de sua macabra arte.

Andou a passos lentos na penumbra. Já era meia-noite.

Puxou uma das várias gavetas onde colocavam os corpos sem vida. Abriu o zíper do saco plástico negro. Lá estava. Mais uma obra prima.

O corpo duro, pálido em tom cadavérico estava banhado de sangue. Marcas de facadas brutais se espalhavam pelo pescoço, nos seios da pobre jovem já sem vida, devia ter no máximo 17 anos. Sinais de tortura em todo o corpo nu. O pulso quebrado e com manchas roxas. Ela tentou se defender. Lutar por sua vida. Inutilmente. Afinal aquela era sua hora. Sua sentença, seu destino. Seu tempo de vida acabara.

E ele, Birthday, lhe deu aquele belo presente de morte. Com seus olhos vermelhos. Seus olhos de sangue.

Mas ele não estava feliz e provavelmente nunca mais estaria.

Seu amante não estava ali para admirar tudo que ele fez para Ele. L...

**(I miss you, miss you)**

_Sinto sua falta_

**(I miss you, miss you)**

_Sinto sua falta_

Ele queria sentir novamente aquele corpo lhe possuir, aquele cheiro de doce do outro atrelado ao olor de sangue impregnado no seu.

As mãos investigativas de L em seu corpo, percorrendo com lascívia a pele igual à dele.

Sentia falta. Falta de seu reflexo e ao mesmo tempo tão oposto. Agarrar aqueles cabelos desgrenhados com seus dedos sujos de geléia, sujos de sangue, sujos de culpa.

**Where are yo****u and I'm so sorry**

_Onde você está e eu sinto muito_

**I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight**

_Não consigo dormir não consigo sonhar esta noite_

**I need somebody and always**

_Eu preciso de alguém e sempre_

**This sick strange darkness**

_Esta estranha doente escuridão_

**Comes creeping on so haunting every time**

_Vem rastejando e assombrando o tempo inteiro_

Ele estava sozinho, ele queria seu amante. Seu traidor amante, mas ele precisava. Ele matava os outros com seus dias já contados, mas não podia ver o seu próprio fim e sentia como se já estivesse morto, perdido naquela escuridão. Com aquelas vozes em sua cabeça, lhe dizendo 'culpado'.

Os fantasmas de suas vítimas o perseguiam, contudo ele não ligaria se estivesse com L para ver seus feitos, suas elaborações magníficas.

Era pedir demais? Ter o corpo do outro junto ao seu. Sentir o orgasmo no seu mais profundo interior? Arranhar aquela carne e dizer-lhe coisas indecentes enquanto gozava nas mãos do detetive. Se deliciar com aqueles beijos molhados e famintos, igual como ele estava agora.

Rastejaria por qualquer migalha, qualquer atenção. Lawliet...

**And as I stared I counted**

_E enquanto eu olhava fixamente eu contava_

**Webs from all the spiders**

_Teias de todas as aranhas_

**Catching things and eating their insides**

_Pegando coisas e comendo seus interiores_

**Like indecision to call you**

_Como a indecisão de te ligar_

**and hear your voice of treason**

_E ouvir sua voz de traição_

**Will you come home and stop this pain tonight**

_Você vai vir para casa e parar esta dor esta noite_

**Stop this pain tonight**

_Parar esta dor esta noite_

Beyond se arrastou na parede se sentando no chão frio daquele necrotério sem vida. Imagens do seu passado invadiam sua mente doente. Sua obsessão nunca teria fim. Imaginara um L só seu. Ele estava ficando louco? Não! Ele já era.

Mas ele esperava pacientemente. L viria. E pessoalmente. Passou a mão em sua roupa molhada de sangue, tinha cheiro de gasolina por toda a parte.

Ouviu passos em direção àquela sala. Aquela figura magra, curva, de cabelos arrepiados o encarava através da escuridão. Ele era seu. Ele estava ali.

"—L..." – Murmurou em plena devoção.

"—Eu estou aqui." – Respondeu aquela voz pausada, calculadamente desleixada e fria. "—Você não vai escapar Luxaky." – Seu tom era seguro. E quando não era?

"—Eu sabia..." – Ignorou a ultima frase. "—Sabia que viria." – Seus olhos dementes e macabros brilhavam púrpuros.

"—Me poupe de tudo isso." – Falou.

**Don't waste your time on me you're already**

_Não perca seu tempo comigo você já é_

**The voice inside my head**

_A voz dentro da minha cabeça_

**(miss you miss you)**

_(sinto sua falta, sinto sua falta)_

Beyond Birthday deixou cair duas cartas de tarô da morte¹ e acendendo um isqueiro, entrou em combustão. Sua última obra prima, ele mesmo, para sua platéia, Lawliet L.

**Fim.

* * *

**

**Legenda:**

¹: No Another Note, Mello (_O narrador da estória_) fala que o B foi substituído por 13 (Número da carta morte no baralho de tarô) que juntos lembram a letra já citada. Então, 13 13 (Por serem duas cartas) são na realidade BB. E num preciso nem falar sobre o porquê ser 'morte', né?

* * *

**N/A:**

**Noah, agora não precisa ficar histérica, eu sei que você gosta de qualquer coisa 'BB' ta aí de presente sua ciumenta :3**

Gostaram? Faz TEMPO que não faço nada com o meu amado Luxaky Lue! *-*

Espero que tenham gostado. :3

_**REVIEWS (**__Eu quero, eu quero!!__**!)**_ & Kissus.

**P.S: **Para quem não tem conta no ff. Deixe seu e-mail para Reply.


End file.
